With the advent of application-based, on-demand transportation services, the connectivity between riders and drivers is vastly expanding. When localized demand for transport services surges, such as upon conclusion of a sporting event or a crowded flight landing at the airport, multiple riders expecting imminent pickup by transport vehicles can cause confusion regarding which vehicle is assigned to which rider.